


It's a damn cold night

by Saku015



Series: Ushishira Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, UshiShira Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Ushijima asking someone to go with him for a run is strange enough. Giving them his jacket is only the cherry on top.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushishira Week 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	It's a damn cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Clothes.  
> Day 2: Swap.  
> Day 1: Jacket.

Shirabu’d always considered himself a collected person. Before doing something, he always thought things through, contemplating all possible outcomes of a situation. The situation he was in right now, however, was so unnatural it could be considered unnatural. It was around 8 PM and he was running behind his captain, who had invited him to a shared practice.

’ _I still can’t believe it,_ ’ the second year thought as he caught up to his senpai. Ushijima sent him a side glance and Yahaba could see the smallest smile on the corner of his lips. Needless to say, his heart skipped a beat. 

The idle moment, however, was interrupted by a loud sneeze coming from Shirabu. The brunet blushed deeply as the older boy sent him a worried look.

”Are you all right, Shirabu?” Ushijima asked and his deep voice sent shivers running down on Shirabu’s spine.

”O-oh, yes! I’m totally okay!” Shirabu assured him with am embarrassed smile. ”I just forgot to bring my uniform jacket.” Ushijima sent him a kind of disappointed look that made the younger shrink on himself.

”Sorry,” the older apologized on seeing the other’s reaction. He took off his jacked, then walked behind Shirabu and draped it over his shoulder.

”Ushijima-san, you can’t do this!” Shirabu protested despite inmmediately feeling warmer. ”What if you catch a cold?”

”What if you catch a cold?” Ushijima retorted and Shirabu felt warmness blooming in his chest. ”There is a great chance that we would face Aoba Jousai in the finals in a few weeks and I cannot afford to lose the setter I want to be by my side during that match.” 

Shirabu felt warmness spreading in his chest with an alarming speed. His long time crush had chosen him to be his partner! He was so overwhelmed with love and affection that he barely caught the small blush spreading on the older’s face before speaking up again.

”So, when we come out next time, I require you to bring something warm.”


End file.
